kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 24: As Time Goes By
As Time Goes By is the 24th episode of Kiddy Grade, and is the 24th episode of the franchise overall. It aired on the 18th of March, 2003. Summary Plot Over the course of the last episode, Éclair and Lumiere, alongside with Donnerschlag were de-materialized inside the Deucalion, while Dvergr and Chevalier were safely rescued from the chamber by Donnerschalg's arms. Both of them were shot by Alv, when she took over the control of the ship. The other GOTT ES members were fighting against the Deucalion's arsenal of weapons while trying to keep it away from Aineias. By using Lumiere's G-Class ability, Particle, Éclair, Lumiere and Donnerschlag were materialized once again. During this, Donner's arms sensed the body of Donner again, and so took Dvergr and Chevalier back to them. As a last attempt to kill them, Alv decided to shoot them by using on of the Deucalion's security weapons, but they were destroyed by Zephyrus and Titano before they actually damaged anyone. The team arrives to the Calliope to be greeted by Eclipse, who used the ship to be able to fight against Alv. However, during the process, the dogfight bridge of the Calliope got destroyed. Soon, shortly after Donnerschlag joined to the ship, Viola decided to contact them from their ship, Fenice. She asked about how Éclair and Lumiere managed to come back, after the other ES members watched as they were broken down to particles. Lumiere then explains that her main ability is not Puppet, but Particle, while Cesario explains more about this ability. Her ability also enabled her to make her body grow for a bit, which made her able to control her primary ability; however, this also caused her power to decrease, and so she could not use her abilities at all. After this, both the Calliope and the Fenice got damaged; while the Calliope's output decreased to 65%, the Fenice (and thus Viola and cesario) got a direct hit. Neither Viola nor Cesario responded to Éclair's call. Extra information Characters ES Members * Éclair * Lumiere * Eclipse * Tweedledee * Tweedledum * Viola * Cesario * A-ou * Un-ou * Sinistra * Dextera * Dvergr * Armbrust * Pfielspitze Minor characters * Chevalier D'Autriche Villains * Alv Trivia * This is the only episode that starts off by Lumiere's Theme as soon as the opening scene is finished. ** However, this is not the first episode the music theme appears in a Kiddy Grade episode. * This is the first time that during one episode, two high class abilities debut. ** The first one that debuts is Lumiere's Particle ability, which is a G-Class ability. ** The second one is Dvergr's Transmission ability, that is an S-class ability. * This is the last episode of Kiddy Grade. * This is the only episode where all ES Members take part in the same mission. ** It is also the only episode where all the ES Members make an appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Kiddy Grade Episodes Category:Pages that need fixing